List of Companies and Corporations
The following is a list of known businesses, corporations, and other related entities known to exist throughout the galaxy. * Amtek: An Earth Alliance corporation with offices on Mars. On February 14, 2271, the CEO of Amtek had a meeting with Edgars Industries CEO Michael Garibaldi that consisted of dinner followed by a game of racquet-ball.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester * Auricon: An Earth Alliance weapons manufacturing corporation responsible for supplying the Earthforce military with side-arms.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM)Babylon 5 Security Manual * Barfingle's Manufactory: A major Earth-based independent ship-building corporation that manufactured Asimov class commercial starliners. * Cole Mining company: A small independent off-world mining firm owned and operated by the Cole family, until the destruction of the Arisia Mining Colony in 2259.To Dream in the City of Sorrows * Edgars Industries: Founded by William Edgars, it was the fourth largest mega-corporation in the Earth Alliance, the largest pharmaceutical producer on Mars, and had a sizeable chemical and biological weapons program contracted with Earthforce.The Exercise of Vital Powers * Ever-Dream Enterprises: A Cryonic suspension service founded in 2540. In 2561, Marcus Cole purchased a 32 year and four month sleep from technician D. Garibaldi, while waiting for a clone of Ivanova to reach maturation. In 2583, EDE had "slight accident" with the freezer units that resulted in a number of sleepers (including Cole) suffering some minor epidermal burns. By the time Cole was awoken in 2593, D. Garibaldi was EDE's vice-president and only a week from retirement.Space, Time, and the Incurable Romantic * Fireflies Incorporated: A limited company. In 2259, while his computer was possessed by Elric's holo-demon, Londo Mollari involuntarily became the owner of 500,000 shares of Fireflies Incorporated.The Geometry of Shadows * FutureCorp: An Earth-based corporation that hoped to broker a deal with the Mars authorities that would bring peace to the colony, and give their company the opportunity to expand beyond Earth.A Spider in the Web * Halotech: An Earth-based pharmaceutical company that in 2117 developed the psi talent suppressing drug known as Sleepers.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps * House Tavari Armaments: A Centauri arms manufacturer owned by House Tavari.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) The company's holdings included facilities at the Hevaria Orbital Shipyards over Tolonius VII and were responsible for manufacturing military vessels such as Primus class battle cruisers, Vorchan warships and Sentri class fighters for the Centauri Republic. * House Xarmov Transports: A Centauri company located at Hevaria Orbital Shipyards over Tolonius VII responsible for manufacturing Centauri Republic's atmospheric shuttles. * Interplanetary Expeditions: A multi-planetary corporation which funds research and archaeological expeditions to explore ancient ruins and uncharted worlds in the interest of salvaging advanced technology from extinct civilisations.And Now For a Word * Interstellar Network News: An Earth Alliance news network broadcasting from Geneva on Earth, clear to the outer colonies via tachyon relays.Conflicts of Interest * KarmaTech: An Earth-based corporation and one of the major contractors of Earthforce military hardware. Among KarmaTech's products are the Kestrel Class Atmospheric Shuttles manufactured at Gagarin Station, Maintenance Bots and Hyperion class heavy cruiser manufactured at Neue Hanse Orbital Shipyard * Luigi Mendoza et Cle: A major independent ship-building corporation based on Deneb IV that manufactures "Achilles" Type Freighters at Zanzibar Station. * M'Gede Technologies: A major Earth-based independent ship-building corporation that manufactured Commercial Transports at Gargarin Station. * Ma'Kan Industries: A company located at the Wings of G'Lan Orbital facility over Narn and was responsible for manufacturing military vessels for Narn Regime, including cruisers, heavy cruisers and Frazi class heavy fighters.Archived 'Into The Fire' site *'McAuliffe Firearms': An Earth Alliance weapons dealership contracted to supply Auricon PPGs to the security forces aboard Babylon 5 in 2258.By Any Means Necessary - visible on Sincair's budget datascreen. * Mitchell-Hyundyne: An Earth-based corporation that is one of the major contractors of Earthforce military hardware; their products include Explorer class ships, Kestrel Class Atmospheric Shuttles, the SA-23E Starfury and the SA-23J Thunderbolt. * New Wave Holosystems Corporation: An adult entertainment business on Babylon 5 run by Jacob Mayhew in Brown 11.River of Souls * Pro Zeta Corporation: A protein manufacturing company specializing in synthetic meats, head-quartered on Ceti Gamma II.Patterns of the Soul * PsyMed: A pharmaceutical megacorp based on Centauri Prime. In 2540, PsyMed built the Neural Archives on Sirius IX as a tax write-off, which it then jointly operated with the Earth Alliance Historical Society. * Quartermaster Corporation: An Earth Alliance military supplier. In 2258, EIAs investigator Colonel Ari Ben Zayn posed as a QM Corp rep, trying to acquire a supply contract for Babylon 5 while investigating the command staff.Eyes * Rentech: Rentech Corporation was a direct competitor of Holden Waters. * Rocketdyne: An Earth-based corporation and one of the major contractors of Earthforce military hardware that manufactures Omega class destroyers at Neue Hanse Orbital Shipyard. * SleepWorld: A Cryonic suspension service based on Earth. Some time prior to 2561, SleepWorld created a huge scandal after it went bankrupt and sold off the bodies of all their sleeping customers to anyone who wanted to buy, before dumping the rest for parts. * SportCorp: An Earth-based corporation responsible for Earth's world boxing championship.TKO * United Spaceways: An Earth-based spaceline corporation, operating out as far as the outer sectors.The Gathering In 2257, United Spaceways transport Delta Gamma 9 took Del Varner and Lyta Alexander from Earth to Babylon 5. * Universal Terraform: A large surveying corporation based in Hong Kong on Earth.Mind WarTo Dream in the City of Sorrows *'XenoCorp': An Earth-based corporation that had business dealings with several alien worlds including Narn Homeworld, Centauri Prime and Pak'ma. Between 2247 and 2257, Lyta Alexander worked as the commercial telepath for XenoCorp, usually monitoring corporate negotiations between alien representatives.Moments of Transition References Category:Companies and Corporations